1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for archers and more particularly to a method and apparatus for transmitting the force of bowstring draw to an archer's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of compound bows, the strength required for an archer to hold a bow in a drawn position is greatly reduced compared with that needed for a conventional bow. Nonetheless, an archer with an arm or shoulder injury or weakness may still have difficulty drawing and holding the bowstring.
Crossbows are a solution to the above problem, but are not legal for hunting in many states. Most mechanisms providing a way to “cock” the bowstring and hold it steady until released by the archer place the archery equipment in the crossbow category.
Consequently there is a need for a method and apparatus for mitigating the effects of injury or weakness making the holding of an archery bow difficult. There is a further need for an apparatus to hold a bow away from an archers body when drawn that does not place the archery equipment in the crossbow category, thus making it illegal for hunting.